


Will of Stone

by mephestopheles



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Coming Out, Death by fluff, Fluff, Gen, Transman Kili, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephestopheles/pseuds/mephestopheles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili comes out to Dis first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will of Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written fanfic in an age, and then The Hobbit happens and it starts eating my brain. Currently writing for the Hobbit Big Bang at [Hobbit Story](http://hobbitstory.livejournal.com/), and this part just will not fit in with the rest of the piece. It's an out take and a private bit between Dis and Kili. 
> 
> I ran across a headcanon on tumblr about transman Kili and it really gelled, so I've run with it. You can find me over at Bagginshield-fallen-Angel on tumblr, where I'm currently angsting over my bb. 
> 
> Unbeta'd because I'm impatient.

“I don’t want to be a girl anymore.” 

Dis stopped peeling carrots and turned to face Kili. Her small, precious daughter stood with hands firmly on her hips. She was soaked up to her elbows and looked as if she’d spent most of the morning chasing after Fili and ended up in a lake or a puddle or, who knows what. Dis put the knife down and sat down at the table. She hoisted the wet and very determined bundle that was her child into her arms and kissed her forehead. 

“Now what brings this about my ghivashith? Is your brother being mean to you?” 

“No.” A pout had settled on Kili’s face and she sat rigid in her mother’s arms. 

“Are the other boys being mean to you?” 

“No. It has nothing to do with the other boys. I’m not a girl, amad, I’m not. I want to be like Fili and uncle Thorin.” 

Dis was quiet for a long moment. Kili was barely five years old, but this declaration was not the first sign of Kili’s mind on such matters. “I know this is hard for you to explain, my darling, but I would like to understand.” 

Kili turned to face Dis, and the look in Kili’s eyes was solemn. “I’m not a girl, amad. I don’t feel like a girl. It doesn’t matter how pretty the dress is, or the way you do my hair. I’m a boy, and I want to look like a boy.” The last part was said with a hiccup, and Dis watched as a tear slid down Kili’s cheek. 

“Kili, why are you crying? Did you think I would be angry?” 

“I-I don’t know.” 

“You are my child, Kili. Whether you are a boy or a girl, I would love you all the same,” Dis said as she brushed the tears from Kilil’s face. “If you say you are a boy, then you are my son. And that is all you need to worry about, all right?” 

“Amad!” It was if a dam broke as a sob escaped from Kili and he flung his arms around Dis’ neck and clung tightly. 

Dis hugged Kili back just as tightly. “Ghivashith, I love you. Nothing you do, nothing you say, will ever stop me from loving you. I will do my best to honour who you are, and I will help you in any way that I can to become the dwarf you are meant to be,” she said as she wiped the tears from Kili’s eyes. “Are you okay?” 

Kili nodded and gulp great lungfuls of air. “Ye-ye-yes,” he said. “Wh-what about un-uncle Thorin and Fi? Are they gonna be mad?” 

“No, Kili, they will not be mad, there is nothing to be mad about. Thorin and Fili will understand, they love you my darling. We’ll tell them together, all right?” Dis said and pressed her forehead against Kili’s. “You are not alone, my little one. Not ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ghivashith - little treasure or lit. treasure that is young


End file.
